


Linen Dissonance

by Peoplesalad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleepwalking, attempted sleep murder but the murderer is the sleepy one, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoplesalad/pseuds/Peoplesalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes the most of a sleepwalking Will.</p><p>[Set in the magical land of season one.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linen Dissonance

The position of consultant fell to Hannibal over polite conversation and coffee. Alana Bloom was getting her appendix removed that week, leaving her out of commission. Hannibal had ordered a small bouquet to meet her after the procedure, although she would never know that it was more of a "thank you for your excellent timing" than a "get well soon".

Hannibal was being housed in a shabby motel, compliments of the FBI, which he made himself comfortable in after an antiviral wipe-down of every surface. Dinner was preprepared, as per usual, and he had switched out the bedsheets with more respectable linens. A plastic sheet was also added, to protect him from whatever micro-beasts lay imbedded in the mattress.

\--

It was now two AM.

The person knocking at his door would be one of two things: Will, or breakfast.

Hannibal made a small noise into his pillow, pulling himself from the sheets. He rose to his feet, making sure he was just awake enough to choke the air out of someone if need be. He walked to the door and opened slowly, immediately satisfied by the sight of a familiar figure with bedhead.

Will's expression was absent, sleepwalking again. That much Hannibal had expected, but what caught him were the sleepy hands wrapping around his neck and trying their best to squeeze.

It was almost cute.

It didn't take much for Hannibal to uncurl Will from his throat. Will's hands were sturdy but his grip was still of a man half conscious, easy to overpower. Hannibal clicked the door shut with one hand, holding one of Will's with the other so he wouldn't shamble off.

Will stared blankly into space. He was a beautifully suggestible sleepwalker and moved easily from the door to the bed. Hannibal slipped back under the still-warm sheets, bringing Will with him like a child with a balloon.

Hannibal would have liked to take his time tucking Will in, perhaps brushing a stray sweatsoaked curl or two behind Will’s ear, but time was of the essence. Hannibal wrapped the blankets around him lightly.

Will made a small sound as he closed his eyes.

\--

Will pinched his eyes shut, scrunched his face and woke. He undid Hannibal's work in a sleepy motion.

"...what... the hell are you doing in my bed."

"I could ask you the same." Hannibal reached up and flicked on the bedside lamp with one hand.

"...Oh my god." Will looked around the room, likely taking in all the things that he did not put there. "I..." He stared at Hannibal for a moment, face mostly blank with hints of mortification. "Christ, sorry."

"No need to apologize, this is partially my fault." Hannibal sat up. "You turned up at my door while sleepwalking and I was concerned where you would wander if I turned you away. I had tried to wake you, but you seemed to be in a deep sleep, so I settled for resting you in the adjacent bed. It seems I had not completely prevented your wandering, although I cannot blame you for wanting to sleep In finer sheets."

Hannibal watched Will shift around, small motions indicative of the battle between the part of his mind that wanted to leave immediately and the part of his mind that demanded to sleep in as soft of a place as possible.

"...I should go." Will's message to himself in the guise of a statement.

"Should you?"

Will looked at Hannibal in disbelief.

"I'm not going to stick around and snuggle, if that's what you're suggesting."

"I am suggesting that it's morning, Will." Hannibal looked to the window, where light waned to peek its way through thick curtains. "Perhaps I can make up for my negligence with breakfast?"

Will went silent for a moment, processing.

"...I, uh..." He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"...I'm going to need some pants first."


End file.
